My First Shot at ZATR
by star3catcher
Summary: Title says it all, be nice! This is my first romance remember? You expect a kid my age to make a GREAT romance. Read and Review, It's good! COMPLETE.


**Yay! My first try at a ZATR! I love that pairing (don't tell Tak). I'm still new at the stories, so if it sucks NO BEATING ME WITH WEENIES!! or flames... none of those either. But you are more than welcome to leave a friendly encouraging review, if not... then you can just click right outta here! Hey, if don't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!**

**Adorably Insane,**

**star3catcher**

It had been five weeks since Tak had been blasted into space by that short, pathetic excuse for an invader Zim. And the longer she traveled, the more she hated him.

Tak: Zim... he's going to pay!

The little SIR unit Mimi nodded in reply, she knew that her master needed someone to agree with her in this state. Besides, Mimi was still mad at Gir for making her temporarily dysfunctional so she couldn't help Tak destroy Zim's ship in space.

If it weren't for that robot, they probably could have won! They wouldn't be in this mess, and even calling the Tallest at this point to report a successful mission.

Tak: He ruins my life... he takes the planet I so rightfully deserved... and then strands me out here! I ask fate, what could happen next?!

Suddenly, the escape pod's computer screen started flashing, the ship had ventured to close to earth's atmosphere and was now caught in it's gravitational pull! In other words, it was gonna crash on earth.

Tak: I just _had_ to ask...

As the ship got closer to the blue and green planet, it became a flaming inferno streaming across the sky. Inside, Tak tugged on the controls trying to slow it down, her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth gritted in frustration, and sweat was trickling down her face.

Mimi lay close to the ground covering her face as if to protect herself from the heat, even though she knew it was no use.

Tak: Mimi! We have to prepare for crash landing!

Tak, unlike _some _so called had skills,and was trained just for this sort of thing.

On earth-

Gir trotted into the unbearably noticeable base sucking on a slurpy. The way he sucked so hard on it made it look like this was his first drink in weeks, but in fact, it was his 15th drink in the last 10 minutes.

Gir: SSSLLLLUUUURRRRPPPP, ah... SSSLLLLLUUURRRRPPPP, ah... All gone!

He tossed the empty cup behind him, and watched TV. A weird old cheery looking man sat in the middle of a circle of kids under a night sky.

Man: So remember kids, if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true...

He pointed at the sky where a shooting star raced away.

Kids: Oooo...

The show reflected in Gir's all-believing eyes.

Gir: Wish...

He looked outside, and saw something stream across the sky, Tak's ship. But Gir, not knowing any better saw it as a shooting star, ignoring the fact that you can't see shooting stars in the middle on day.

Gir: YAAAY! I's wanna makes a wish!

He ran out undisguised, and looked at it with awe, he didn't even notice that that 'star' was getting dangerously closer to him by the second.

Gir: What should I wish for? Hmm... I know!

Zim came outside.

Zim: Gir! What are you doing out here without your-

He stopped talking and saw the big burning heap of space ship rushing right toward them.

Gir: I's wish Mimi was here!

Just after he said that, Zim pushed Gir and himself out of the way of the ship's crash. BOOM!! 

There lay the burning remains of Tak's escape ship, there was a kicking inside.

A sheet of metal tore right off the side, showing Tak and Mimi standing there unharmed ((An/ Ha! I bet you thought they were gonna be hurt and get nursed back by Zim and Gir, huh? Well nope, too many fic's that go like that)).

Tak: So Zim, you thought I was gone for good?

Zim just stared.

Gir: Yay! I got my wish!

Zim: Gir! Run!

He grabbed the crazed robot and ran into the base. Zim locked the door and pushed a button, 10 metal doors fell over the real door making entrance impossible.

Zim: Phew...

He turned around, and Tak and her SIR were standing right there!

Zim: AAAHHHHH! How did you get in?!

Tak: You stupidly forgot to block your back door!

She pointed at a back door in the kitchen hanging wide open.

Zim: D'oh! I knew I shouldn't have built that door!

Tak pinned Zim against the wall with her spider-legs.

Tak: Today you pay for ruining my life Zim!

Zim: Computer! Activate the defense systems!

Tak: I wouldn't try, Mimi has already cut all defense!

It showed Mimi waving several wires around, if she had a mouth, she would be smirking.

Zim: Gir! Save your master!

Gir was just rolling on the floor singing something about waffles, piggies, and tacos.

Tak: Enough games Zim! I've been waiting so long for my revenge, and now I can finally have it!

Outside, Dib was strolling along whistling when he saw the new back door to Zim's base.

Dib: Zim built a back door? And he just leaves it open to the public? Boy he's stupid...

But Dib saw this as a chance, he went inside ready to spy. Dib crept against the wall and looked into the living room. Tak had Zim pressed against a wall!

Tak: I worked for so many years, and didn't get what I earned! The only obsticale in my way, is YOU Zim! And when I'm done with you, this nasty rock you call a planet is next!

Zim struggled under the grasp of Tak's spider-legs.

Zim: Uh, Tak can't we just work this out? I mean, of course it would be unfair to you if we fought seeing I am the superiour invader...

Tak slammed him harder into the wall leaving a hole.

Zim: Ow!

Tak: Invader?! You're not an invader, you're nothing! The Tallest sent you here because they hate you! All of Irk hates you! In fact, the only living being that hates you more then them, is me.

Zim: I refuse to believe that! The Tallest love me!

Tak: Fine, end your life falling for an obvious lie, as long as you're gone, I don't care!

Dib watched, what was he supposed to do? Zim would get destroyed, but then Tak would take his job and be MUCH better at it.

But Dib wasn't (too) stupid, he knew that Tak vs. Well, pretty much anything, usually ended with Tak winning.

Tak: Any last words Zim?

Dib had to make a choice, and he decided to make the noble one...

Dib: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

He ran out of the house screaming like a little girl. Okay, maybe not the _noble_ choice, but the logical one...

Tak: Huh? 

Zim: Chicken...

Tak: And now... where was I?

Zim: Aw man, this is the end!

He closed his eyes, and his life flashed before his eyes...

"_I love you cold, unfeeling, robot arm!"_

"_Your new name is... Zim."_

"_Hi, my name is Tak!"_

Zim paid particular attention to this, he never remembered that memory.

"_I'm Zim! You're pretty..."_

"_giggles thanks..."_

Before the flashbacks could end, Zim opened his eyes. Now he remembered...

Tak: Good-bye, Zim!

Zim caught Tak off guard and activated his spider-legs knocking her down.

Tak: Oof! Oh, Zim you're gonna pay!

He pinned her to the ground, as she struggled to get up.

Zim: Tak! Listen to me! It's me the Zim from smeet-care!

Tak: I don't know what you're talking about!

Zim: Remember, when we were smeets, we were in the same care-taking room...

Tak calmed down a little, and actually started to remember.

"_Is Zim actually your_ friend

"_Yup! We're best friends!"_

>..

"_Tak, I want to say something..."_

"_Yeah Zimmy?"_

"_Uh... I like you, but a little bit more too..."_

Tak opened her eyes, as much as she didn't want to admit it, that memory was real. Also, even though the visions had stopped, Tak had realized what Zim and her were all those years ago...

Tak: Zimmy?

Zim got up.

Tak: I remembered.

Tak got to her feet and she Zim stared at each other.

Zim: What now?

Tak: You _still_ ruined my life...

Zim: _Yeah_, but the trapping you thing was an accident, if I knew you were in there I would have helped!

Tak: Really? But there's still the fact about blasting me into space!

Zim: Well, what would you do if someone was trying to kill you, and steal your mission?!

Tak: I guess you're right...

Zim: Tak, listen, I know this might be a little late... and it's not really what an invader should do... but, I'm... I'm...

Tak: Sorry?

Zim: Yes...

Tak couldn't believe it, Zim the ego-tastic person that thought about mostly himself, was _'apologizing'_?! But why should she forgive him? He ruined her life! 

But then again, the room she was in _was_ sound-proof, and it could have been a matter of him not hearing her, even if he was the one who trapped her in the first place. And the attacking him part, she probably would do the same...

Tak: **sigh**, Zim.

Zim listened.

Tak: You are the most idiotic, stupid, irritating, annoying, short, little nuisance I have ever met, but...

Zim perked at 'but'.

Tak: ... to my surprise, and yours, I do forgive you.

Zim was filled with a great happiness, Tak forgave him!

Zim: Sorry it took so long...

Tak smiled.

Tak: And I'm sorry it took so long for this...

Tak pulled Zim into a kiss. At first, he was shocked, but it felt good, so it lasted.

The two robots ((An/ Nope I didn't forget them!)) watched their masters. 

Gir: I's likes you Mimi!

Mimi looked at Gir, he hugged her very tightly. But she didn't push away, it was nice. And so, Masters and servants all enjoyed their little 'special moments'.

THE END

**Aww... now I'm finished! My second fanfic, I'm so proud of myself! I don't think the Zim-fangirls are too happy with me, but I still have a good felling in my chest...**

**Fangirls: No! Don't take our Zimmy away from us!**

**Fangirls jump on me to see the sad-for-them sight.**

**FG: NOOOO!!**

**Me: You know, at first I felt all nice in my chest, but now all I feel is pain! Get off! I think a rib cracked...**


End file.
